Envy and Eternity
by AlyssaHellsing
Summary: Things are more complicated at the Shinigami dispatch society than it seems..


**I do not own Kuroshitsuji or related characters. **

**Catherine Elliot, however is mine. Enjoy! ^-^**

'I'm sure we'll be partners. Sure of it. I've only got one higher grade than you, aside from you having a triple A.' Catherine Elliot sighed as she walked alongside Grell Sutcliff in the shinigami library across the polished floors and past the seemingly never ending shelves of cinematic records. Her expression was mildly anxious, whereas Grell was on the verge of bursting out with laughter.

'Not likely! A female shinigami with someone with a triple A practical technique like me~?' He said, stretching his arms up in the air and making a big fuss whilst doing so. 'Maybe the reason why there is rarely a female shinigami is becau-' Catherine's arm shot up like lightning, slapping him across his face and cutting into his sentence. Her moss green eyes were livid as she stared into his.

'I don't even know why I bother with you, Grell! You're just like the rest of them! You _know _the lengths I go to fit in! Look!' She growled, grabbing at the carbon black suit that was wearing, 'Just like yours! And my hair too! It _was_ down at my waist but now it's less than a bob! Now take what you said back, or I'll start on you!'

Grell simply smiled showing his perfectly white and razor sharp teeth, 'I'd like to see you try.'

'Alright then, Challenge accepted!' She smirked whilst crossing her arms across her chest, 'Where to start? Maybe the reason that you stick around with me is because you want to be a woman yourself?'

Grell's expression turned from victorious to mortally offended in mere seconds. He stomped his foot on the pale marble in rage, 'That's a sensitive matter!'

Both drew their trainee death scythes from their waists, shouting at each other furiously, but it was stopped short by someone else's scythe barring Catherine's almost immediately.

'Get out of the way!' Catherine growled, not shifting her gaze and trying to bring her scythe down on Grell whose own scythe had been knocked from his hand.

'Idiots.' The man murmured. Catherine recognised it and darted her eyes towards him.

'William.' She said indifferently, still holding her death scythe above her head, blocked by William's.

'Fighting in the library – _Again._' He sighed, 'Do you two actually want to pass your final exam?'

'Of course we do!' Grell growled at William as he picked himself off the immaculate floor and preening his hair.

'Then act like it, Grell Sutcliff. As for you, Catherine Elliot, kindly cease your childish behaviour and put away your death scythe.'

'William, please stop acting like you are our superior. You're no higher in the realm than we are.' Catherine snapped, putting her scythe away with exaggeration.

'I'm well aware of that, but I was sent to find you two imbeciles and get you to the main branch to find who you are paired with. You can resume your scuffle soon after, If that's what you want.' William replied coldly, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

'The story where you got demoted was much better.' Ronald Knox interrupted, 'After that, William and Grell were partnered, Right? And you were partnered with some random…'

Catherine nodded and sipped at a cup of scorching hot tea. Her and Ronald were in an empty conference room, both leaning back on the back of the chair and with their feet on the desk, their death scythes aside as she told him yet another story of her time as a trainee. 'I wouldn't call Anderson a "Random" though, Ronald.'

Despite being much older than Ronald age-wise, they both counted each other as friends; Catherine being the only woman in the building Ronald didn't try to chat-up.

She removed her vibrant purple framed glasses to clean the lenses on the hem of her suit jacket. She'd decided it suited her better than a skirt, but let her auburn hair grow quite long again.

'Glasses back on now, Catherine.' William spoke from the door-frame, clearly displeased.

'Oh come off it, William.' She sighed, looking around at him but not seeing him in the slightest, 'I'm only cleaning them.'

'Put them back on. If you two can sit around drinking tea you could either be filling out records or reaping, Otherwise you'll end up with overtime.' William said tensely as all three of them heard the yelling of Grell, Which could only mean he was bounding this way.

'WILLIAAAAA~M!'

Moments later the vibrant red-head was in their sights through the overly polished glass, his fast steps more like skipping than a walk as his hair swished down his back. His red coat, stolen from Madame Red, was slung off of his shoulders.

'Will!' He exclaimed, dashing towards Will who was still in the doorway. He quickly sidestepped out of the way, leaving Grell to fall to the floor in a heap.

Catherine raised an eyebrow at the commotion, raising her cup to her lips once more.

'So heartless, Will!~' Grell smiled, twirling as he picked himself up rather gracefully considering the way he'd just fallen, 'You should treat a lady with a little more respect!'

'You aren't a lady.' Catherine muttered much to Ronald's amusement, 'What do you want Grell? Your death scythe? "Sebby"?'

Grell's previous emotion snapped into another instantaneously as her voice stabbed at him in a mocking tone. His eyes wandered across to her death scythe; a pair of shears with sharp, elongated blades. Ever since William had demoted him to a pair of puny scissors from his wonderfully loud death scythe he'd envied anyone who still had their own.

'What happens between my Sebastian-darling and I, stays between _us.' _He answered back as he flicked his hair but Ronald was suppressing smirks and bringing his cup to his grinning mouth every so often to disguise it.

William raised an eyebrow, but put his death scythe over his shoulder gracefully and leaving as he told them to get on with their work.

'That means you, Elliot.' He added as he disappeared from their sight into a crowd of other reapers.

'What's with the sudden use of my last name?' Catherine sighed, taking her feet off the table but continuing to lean back on the chair with clenched fists, 'Sometimes, he just gets on my _nerves_.'

'But that's why he's so charming! Ah, Will!~' Grell spoke breathlessly as if he were addressing the most important person in the world with glazed over eyes. He sat down with grace and propped his head up on his hands with his elbows on the frosted glass table.

Ronald was positively beaming now, and Catherine had noticed as she adjusted her glasses on her nose. 'What _are_ you smiling at, Ron?'

'Nothing, Nothing…' He dismissed as he put one hand though his hair carelessly, but his smirk told a completely different story. Catherine's eyebrows remained furrowed deeply as she began to wonder what Ronald was suggesting.


End file.
